A Soaring Lion
by HersheyHorse
Summary: Jessica had finally turned elven, and was heading to Hogwarts. However, she was a Potter and had high standards to live up to, creating tons of pressure. With a brother who was head of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, a father who was top wizard every year, and her a grandfather who was Harry Potter, could things get much worse? Jessica finds out they most definitely could.
1. A Broomstick In The Sky

Jessica Potter had never known a point in her life were she had been ordered to do well, no, extortionately spectacular. Why was this? Because she, at long last, received the best gift she could possibly receive on an eleventh birthday. Of course, this was no surprise, Jessica's father was the son of Harry Potter, her grandfather. Naturally Jessica would get the occasional special gift, and by now you've probably guessed what Jessica received, but you'd be wrong.

No, Jessica did not get a letter from Hogwarts, that had come a week ago. The headmaster at Hogwarts now was Bangin Neverwhoot, a younger man, only 37, but a very powerful wizard. He had calmed three dragons all at the same time while protecting his grandmother and grandfather. He at first was not believed but a Muggle had been caught with a recording of the event. So the tape was played, but the Muggle's memory of that day had been erased. Most wizards and witches still did not believe this ever happened. Neverwhoot had personally picked out Jessica's older brother, along with Jessica herself to go to Hogwarts.

Jessica's gift certainly wasn't an owl either, which she hoped she would be getting when her father and mother took her to Diagon Alley. Her family wasn't rich, but they weren't exactly poor either, so they could afford an owl. They had a good amount of money and never have had to live paycheck to paycheck. Jessica's father was a wizard. He traveled around helping study and record different creatures, or find out more on older beings. Jessica's Mother was a witch, but hadn't been to Hogwarts, she went to a different school other than Hogwarts. Jessica's parents first met at a Quidditch game between both their schools during their sixth year. Her mother worked at a library recording magical items down, mostly as a hobby, but did get a paid a little.

So no, Jessica got nothing of the sort on her birthday. Instead, Jessica got a broomstick. An old, worn, and dusty broomstick, that's wasn't even in one piece. However, this was Harry Potters original broomstick. His Nimbus 2000. And Jessica now owned it.

Of course, the Nimbus 2000 was a little outdated, and in pieces so no one in Jessica's family used the broom anymore, but kept it as a trophy, really. She wouldn't truly be getting a broom stick till next year. But this was incredibly amazing. So of course, she desperately wanted to try flying. Her brother had his own Nimbus 3000, which he no longer used, because he now had a Firebolt. This broomstick was also outdated, but still one of the best around. Jessica, who realized her parents had left the room, snuck over to her brothers old broom, which was lying uselessly against the wall. She picked up as quietly as possible and tiptoed to the front of her house.

Her brother old broom was made of a very dark wood, with light bristles at the end of it. Nimbus 3000 was carved into the top using gold. There were a few twigs out place along the broom, and a few of the bristles were bent, but otherwise the broom was in great condition.

As Jessica snuck by old Nan, the lady in a small painting above their door, the woman quickly breathed on the glass of her painting and wrote, "Bee carfil,". Old Nan was a terrible speller. Old Nan was a short, and plump lady with curly red hair with blue eyes that could almost be considered gray. She always had on a tight pink corset with a wide, white waistcoat. Jessica whispered that she be fine as she leaped out the door.

Jessica and her family live in the middle of no where. Deep within a forest near London in a clearing sat there three story, wooden house.

Now, Jessica thought this whole broom flying thing would be easy. Of course, she was a Potter, and Potters were great at flying brooms. Everyone in her family had gotten on the Gryffindor Quidditch team during their first year at Hogwarts. Usually as the seeker, but Jessica's brother, Jared, was the keeper.

Placing the broom on the ground, Jessica slowly breathed in, and then out. Now, Jessica was a confident girl. She had blond hair that fell down to her shoulders, and chocolate brown eyes. She had a tall long face, and was an average height for her age, maybe a little bit on the shorter side. She always tried living up to her brother's standards, and her families wishes.

"Up!" The Nimbus 3000 rocked left and right a bit but easily flew into Jessica's hand. Carefully, Jessica climbed on the broom, and leaned forward the tiniest bit. The broom slowly started to move forward and rise, so Jessica leaned forward a little more, hoping the broom would go faster. Unfortunately Jessica leaned a little too far forward.

Jessica was now clinging to the broom for her dear, dear life. Old Nan, who had traveled from her own painting too one with a better view, was petrified. So she started running from picture to picture, looking for Jessica's father, mother, or both of them.

Just now Jessica started to loose her grip, she was only 20 feet off the ground, but could easily break something. She felt so disappointed that she couldn't fly the broom. _Dum Broom! I did everything correctly!_ She thought, trying to make the failure easier to take, even though she knew it was her own fault. Luckily for Jessica, she heard the sound of her brother, telling his firebolt broom, "Up!" Jared stared at Jessica, trying desperately to stop himself from laughing once he got up into the air.

Jared would be going for his Fifth year at Hogwarts, and was in Gryffindor. He was head of Gryffindor's Quidditch team. Jared was about a half a foot taller than Jessica and had Dirty Blond hair, that he claimed was chestnut brown. He also had brown eyes like Jessica, and a freckle here and there. His face was long but more round than Jessica. He was extremely fit from practice and playing Quidditch all year long.

"Don't. Say. One. Single. Word." Jessica warned.

"Jess," Jared snickered, "What did you do?" Jessica rolled her eyes and Jared grabbed the rounded end of Jessica's broom and quickly brought them both to the ground.

For the two weeks Jess stayed far away from Jared's broom, ashamed of her first screw up. Potters had always been naturally good at flying brooms! Jared let her keep it though, he had no reason for it anyway. Jessica couldn't tell if Jared was just being nice or had some trick up his sleeve for her. Jessica practically locked herself away in her room for a few days, until one day her father came in.

Jessica's father was a little over six feet tall and had black hair that always fell into his face. He had next to no freckles so people were often drawn to his bright green eyes.

"Jess?" Her father asked.

"Hmm?"

"Me and your mother have decided to take you to Diagon Alley on Sunday, in two days, ok?"

"Yes!"

Jessica forgot all the bought the silly broom and dreamed of what wand would choose her. What would its core be? How long would it be? What kind of carvings would be on it? However, she got bored in about twenty minutes, so she went to chat with Old Nan.

"Hello Nan!" Jessica said gleefully. Old Nan wrote, "helo Jes" in return. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, when Old Nan actually asked aloud,

"When are you going to Diagon Alley?" Old Nan almost never talked, but no one knew why. They didn't think she had vocal problems, she was a painting! So they had all come to the conclusion Old Nan just didn't like speaking. So Jessica was pleased to hear her old, soothing voice.

"Two days from today, so on Sunday." Old Nan nodded her head, then left her picture frame. Old Nan never actually reached Jessica's mother or father when Jessica was falling off the broom, because she ran into a picture of Harry, who was in the middle of napping. Jessica wasn't sure where she went, and was going to search for her when Jared and her father entered the room. Jared's face was bright pink and her Father looked furious, yet sad at the same time disappointed.

Jessica gulped, and her heart pounded in her chest. "Jessica Veronica Potter, how dare you not tell me you used Jared's broom?" Her father questioned, in a soft but angry voice.

"I-"

"Where is the broom?"

"I-It's in my room, but I can expl-"

"Go get it." Jessica was mortified, "NOW" Jessica flew up the stairs, literally. When ever she had extreme emotions, she tended to fly, well, really it was more like a hover. Or, she made other things float. But now always. Once when she was five, Jessica got so mad at Jared for stealing her chocolate frog it explode in Jared's face. Jessica grabbed Jared's old broom from her room and, this time, ran down the stairs.

"Why didn't you tell someone your were in going to try flying the broom?" He asked, more calmly than before, but only by a little.

"W-Well I thought I could fly it on m-my own."

Her father sighed, "Look, Jess, you know you have a tendency to hover at times?" Jessica nodded her head, she could hear the blood pounding in her ears. Her cheeks became flushed. "Sometimes, trying to fly on a broom can be really exciting and really nerve wracking, were you excited or nervous?"

After a small hesitation, Jess nodded again and mumbled, "Both" She looked over at Jared, who just shrugged.

"Well, maybe, that somehow affected your flying?" He did not sound a single bit confident on that. He was disappointed in Jessica. A Potter that couldn't fly a broomstick, ha! Tears started forming in Jessica's eyes. She nodded and ran into her room. Her younger sister, Grace, who was only five, has wandered into her room and was playing with her stick, which she thought was a real wand.

Grace had bright blond hair and shimmering blue eyes. She had a plump face and had just recently been taught what magic and wizards were. Grace had already made Jessica's hair turn green twice, and Jared's real wand float, much to its dismay when she got upset.

When she saw Jessica, she said, "Jess, what's wrong? I can make it better," She ran out of the room and Jessica sat on her bed. She put her head in her hands and tears flowed from her eyes. Her hair fell into her face, becoming damp. The flowers in a vase near her bed started to wilt extremely fast.

Jessica's room was the second smallest in her house. It was just big enough to include her bed, a dresser, and desk. It also has a book shelf nailed to the wall which, at the moment, held nothing, but would soon be filled with books for Hogwarts. The only room smaller than Jessica's room was Grace's, which contained her bed, a dresser, and a coat rack which had black blankets, her pretend robes, and her stick wand.

The flowers perked right back up when Jessica heard, "Happy, nap wapi!" Her younger sister Grace was standing in the door wearing her brothers wizard robes and hat, waving her stick. The hat almost covered her eyes and the robes trailed behind her. Jessica laughed just at the sight. A huge smile lit up Grace's face.

 **AN: Thanks for reading the first chapter of my story! Sorry for any spelling mistakes or things like that. If you have a comment or suggestion please leave it. Thanks!**


	2. A Trip Down The Twisted Road

Two days later Jess was in front of a brick wall, her father tapping on the bricks with his wand, and her mother going over the list of things Jessica needed for Hogwarts.

Jessica's mother was just taller than Jared, and had short blond hair and dark brown eyes, Jessica looked a lot like her.

Jessica came to Diagon Alley every year to look at the new broomsticks with her brother, but it all felt new. She would actually purchase items this time! When the bricks opened there was another family of wizards coming out. There was a man holding tons of books, robes, and other items Jessica would son get. There was also a young girl with short golden hair and sparkling green eyes. She had and owl on her shoulder, not even in a cage! It was a horned owl with white feathers and golden specks. The girl was petting the owl and the owl was cooing happily. Jessica started at the girl in wonder. When she realized Jessica was looking looking at her she quickly walked with the man past Jessica.

First she and her Mom went to go get robes and a hat while her father went to pick up the books she needed. It didn't take long, the shopkeeper had all sorts of robes laid out along the shops tables, instead of hanged up, sense many wizards and witches were getting robes this time of year. One of the ladies there easily found everything they need, including a winter cloak as well.

In the store there was a was a another first year boy. He had black hair with green highlights. He sat in one of the chairs tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. He looked over at Jessica and gave a sly smile.

"I assume you're heading to Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Yes, um, who are you?"

The boy looked shocked, "How could you not know me! I am-"

"Come on, we have to go get your wand." A lady who resembled the boy a bit was beckoning him to go. He got up and left, giving Jessica a careless wave on his way out.

After that Jessica begged her Mom for an owl, and she submitted. She got a black barn owl with little white specks on its stomach, and warm brown eyes. Jessica wasn't sure what to name her yet, but she was already forming a list in her head. Her Mom then went of to collect the rest of Jessica's stuff while she wandered off on her own to get a wand.

It was a little tricky for Jessica to navigate through the crowds with her owl. It kept cooing, unhappy with the tight spaces. At last they found the wand shop.

Over the years Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. had improved. It went from a dusty little shops with rattling boxes of wands to a well lighted, clean, little shop with rattling boxes of wands. Ollivanders had taken new ownership, which could have been the reason for it being neater.

The owner Ms. Davis, and her daughter, Angelic, ran the shop. Angelic was trying to get one of the wands to stay on the shelf when Jessica walked in. The minute Angelic turned around the wand box shot out of the shelf and onto the floor. Angelic scowled then turned smiling towards Jessica.

"Looking for a wand?" All Jessica could do was nod. She was very excited. "You look like a unicorn tail kinda girl." She ran into the back room and brought out a box. "7-inch birch unicorn tail." The minute Jessica touched the wand Angelic took it back. Running back into the back room Jessica brought out a different box. "6.5-inch maple unicorn tail." Again, all Jessica got to do was touch the wand before it was swept out of her hand.

After 22 more wands Angelic stopped with the unicorn tail and tried a Phoenix tail. "Ok, this is a 8-inch Oak Phoenix Tail, the finest wand I've ever made." Jessica held the wand in her hand and started to wave it around when Angelic clapped. "YAY! Twenty fourth times the charm I always say, well, not actually." The wand had a small owl carved into the tip of the wand, with it tail twisting down and becoming a handle.

Jessica saw her brother looking at the newest Nimbus broom through a window once she left Ollivanders. He was practically drooling over it. As captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team he always wanted to show off to his team mates. However, he wasn't allowed a new broom because he just got the Firebolt last year.

 **AN: Sorry this chapter was short, but I wanted to keep Diagon Alley separate from everything else. Sorry for any errors and please leave comments and suggestions if you have one!**


	3. All Aboard

The next week went by fast. Even though Jessica didn't need a book on magical creatures yet, her Dad got her one anyway. Jessica couldn't put down her creature mythology book, which lead to her desperately wanting to see someone die. The thestral was the most interesting to her, but she learned to see one, she had to see a death. She knew they were nice and gentle, but decided not to tell anyone of her desire to meet one. Most people thought they were bad omens.

Jared kept talking about how Gryffindor would win the House cup this year because of him. Gryffindor had won the house cup for the past four years, and was trying to make its fifth. Jared hoped he'd be the one to help them accomplish this goal.

Grace kept saying that she couldn't wait to try the sorting hat in six years. Unlike most older siblings, Jared actually told Grace and Jessica how the sorting worked. They knew all about the sorting hat, how it sings, and that he sometimes speaks in your head.

Jessica already knew she'd get in Gryffindor, everyone in her family was in Gryffindor. Her brother, Mom and Dad, Aunt, and Harry. If she wasn't good at flying a broomstick, she'd find another way to get Gryffindor house points. She didn't want to be know as the witch who got no house points.

"So, you just run through the barrier, and don't stop till you get though, got it?" Jared and Jessica were waiting in line to go to platform nine and three quarters. Jessica, like all most all first years, was nerves. Running into a wall can freak out almost anyone. Before she got to the front of the line, Jessica's father came up to her.

"I can't wait to see what you accomplish at Hogwarts. I know you'll do well." Jessica just smiled and nodded her head. Jessica knew she'd do fine, or she did. All of her confidence drained out of her. What if she didn't meet her parents expectations?

When it was finally her turn she held her breath and ran. Once she heard the reassuring whistle of a steam engine she breathed again.

Unfortunately, she didn't stop running soon enough and nearly crashed into a tall, thin figure about to board the train. All of Jessica's stuff spilled out of her cart. Jessica's owl flapped and cooed furiously. The figure turned to look at a Jessica and quickly ran off the train to help her.

"Sorry," Jessica told figure.

"That's fine, I almost hit someone too." The figure was a girl, "What your name?"

"Jessica, but most people call me Jess, what's yours?"

"Hanna, it's my first year, yours to?" Jessica nodded, "Sit with me?"

"Sure," the two girls loaded Jessica's things on the train. It was very crowded, and both of the girls owls clearly weren't happy about the situation. Once everything was securely on the train, Jessica and Hanna got on. They looked for an empty cabin, and ran into a short, plump girl. She had jet black hair cut at an angel, and the tips were dyed green. Her bright green eyes looked devious and there was a small scar on her chin.

The girl looked at Hanna a scowled, "Well look who it is, another Morgan to stink up Hogwarts even more..."

"What would you know Lesha? If you're so upset with Hogwarts than I'm sure your rich Daddy can buy it!" Hanna shot back. Clearly there was some history between these two.

Jessica and Hanna found a empty room near the back of the train. Not many kids were back there. They got settled in the cabin quickly.

Hanna had thick, extremely long brown hair and calm brown eyes, with a few freckles. Once the train started moving Jessica noticed Hanna had what seemed to be a big, blotchy scar on her leg. Hanna seemed to notice her staring and said,

"My Dads a dragon tamer," in this period of time, training dragons had become normal. A great witch named Julia Dingle created a spell that would make dragons invisible, but only to Muggles. So many witches and wizards had taken to training dragons, "and one of them got out when I was younger, burned my leg pretty bad. My Moms a Muggle, she a surgeon at our hospital so she easily treated my wound, but my Dad had to make sure I didn't get any poison from the dragon in my leg. I'm fine now though."

"Oh..." Jessica replied. They were silent for a while. They heard some commotion outside, but neither of them bothered to check what it was. The silence continued until the candy cart came by. Hanna got a whole bunch of chocolate frogs. She said she was trying to start a collection but got Dumbledore way to often.

"I don't understand why Dumbledore is still even a card! He's been dead for years now." Hanna complained. Jessica got some pumpkin pasties. She loved them but her parents only ever got them for her on Christmas and her birthday.

Jessica and Hanna talked the rest of the way about Hogwarts. "I wanna be in Gryffindor, because they win like every thing, but I think I'll get Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, I hope Ravenclaw. But Hufflepuff isn't to bad, I guess, and that's probably where I'll end up. Just not Slytherin!" Jessica agreed with the Slytherin part.

She showed Pendrin, her owl, to Hanna, and Hanna showed hers to Jessica. Jessica decided Pendrin was and interesting name. Lena, Hanna's barn owl, was a golden color with brown and white wings. Lena and Pendrin were left next to each other the most of the ride, cooing to each other softly most of the way.

"So," Hanna started, Mouth full of chocolate, "Do you think you'll try out for Quidditch? Next year, obviously, it's not fair that first years never get on there house team. Even when they do try out. Only Potters get on...Or really talented players. I met this girl who said she was great at flying a broom, and she showed me. I think she could be one of those really good flyers." Jessica's face started to get hot. She never told Hanna her last name! However, she decided to play along, she didn't want anyone to think her any different. So Jessica just shrugged.

"I'm not the best on a broomstick," to change the topic, Jessica quickly added, "So! Um, what are you most interested in learning?"

"To be honest, potion making. It so interesting creating spells without a wand, and not being an all powerful wizard. How about you?" Hanna asked.

"I'm interested in mythical creatures," There was a pause, "Um, if you don't mind me asking, who was that Lesha girl?" Jessica was nerves talking about this. Hanna had gotten very upset early.

"Oh," Hanna replied, her voice becoming a little more tense. "She this girl who lives in my neighborhood. Her father's a muggle, but her Mom's a witch. Her father works for this really rich company, and has a huge house. Lesha is basically a spoiled brat..." She sighed.

"They moved into my neighborhood a few years back. My Mom new her father, they went to high school together and had dated for a few months, so there were bound to be fights. My father always feels threaten like he might try stealing my Mom, but she's not leaving anytime soon. My Mom also hates them."

They talked for a while longer until they started to hear cheering. At long last they had made it to Hogwarts.

Lena and Pendrin seemed to notice the commotion and started cooing loudly. Outside their cabin was woods, sense they were near the end of the train.

They all filed off the train and into the boats loudly, but neatly. Most of the pets did not like idea of going in boats, especially the cats. Jessica and Hanna sat next to each other packed in the boat. They both sent there owls off to the owlery. Next to Jessica was another first year boy holding a small orange kitten who was bundled up in the boys robes. The kitten clearly disliked being so close to water, and once they started moving, it hissed at the waves in the boats wake.

The boy looked over at Jessica and smiled, his glasses started sliding down his large nose so he pushed them back up, along with brushing his dark black hair out of his face. He was fit, but had a large build. "Hi, I'm Stone, who are you?" He questioned Jessica.

"I'm Jess. It's nice to meet you." She said. Everyone sat in silence the rest of the way. They had to duck a couple times, so they wouldn't hit there heads on bridges. One of the first year girls was not paying attention and smacked right into a bridge. She was fine, but complained the rest of the way to Hogwarts.

Once they docked floating lights appeared from the darkness of the night as they got off the boats and into Hogwarts. They waited outside of The Great Hall for a long while till they were allowed in. A young professor told them about the four houses while they waited. He said his name was Professor Negran, and that he taught transformation.

As the gigantic doors opened all the students filled the room. Most of the wizards and witches went to their respective houses, but the first years stayed in the middle of the room in two straight lines. They all saw Neverwhoot at the front of the room standing in purple robes looking out the new witches and wizards. He smiled whenever someone looked him in the eyes. On either side of him rows of professors sat with varying robe colors and styles, and no two professors looked alike. Another young, female professor took a stool out and a old, ragged hat. Most of the first years looked confused. But a couple, including Jessica, knew this was the sorting hat. Some of the second and third years looked excited to hear the hats song.

The little hat sang about the houses, and then everyone applauded. Some sixth and seventh years grumbled, bored of hearing the song again. Then the first years prepared to be sorted. Professor Negran stepped forward with a long scroll.

He cleared his throat, "When I call you out your name you shall sit on the stool, wear the sorting hat, and be arranged into your proper houses. Let us being, Allren, Kyle." A red headed curly haired boy stepped up and sat on the stool. Once that hat landed on his head it shouted,

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Hufflepuff cheered for Kyle as he hurried over to there table.

"Amardo, Lesha." Lesha walked over to the stool acting like she couldn't care less. Jessica rolled her eyes at the sight. She sat on the stool with her legs crossed. The second the sorting hat touched her head it yelled,

"SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherins cheered very loudly and Lesha walks over. Then there were three Gryffindor, two Ravenclaw, a Slytherin, another Ravenclaw, some Hufflepuff, and so on. Jessica recognized some of the people being called up. She knew none of them personally, but had previously seen there faces.

"Morgan, Hanna." Hanna winked at Jessica and ran up to the stool, she sat down looking like she might burst with excitement. The hat sat a long while on her, and after some thought said,

"HUFFLEPUFF!" She looked a little disappointed, but still bounced right over to Kyle, who she seemed to already know. Maybe there were many wizard and witches in her neighborhood?

"Pan, Rivet," was called up a few more names later. The boy from the robe shop walked up to the stool. He still had that sly grin on his face. The sorting hat touched his head and actually looked like it wasn't sure where to put him! _If this guy isn't on Slytherin that hat has some serious issues._

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted.

A few more names and Professor Negran called out, "Potter, Jessica." Jessica looked over at Hanna who looked shocked, and almost a little betrayed. As Jessica slowly walked toward the sorting hat she could here Slytherins snickering at her. She saw the Gryffindors looking at her smiling proudly, knowing another Potter was soon to make them rise above the rest of the other houses. sometimes she wished her grandfather wasn't so famous, why'd he have to go and make her life tough?

As Jessica sat on the sorting stool a horrid thought sunk into her. What if she wasn't on Gryffindor?

 **AN: So how was this chapter? Please leave a comment or suggestion, and sorry for any mistakes. Thanks for reading this far in!**


End file.
